For Our World
by Dustborn
Summary: When keyblade hunters are hunted down and chased to another planet its time for the residence to stand for themselves and fight back. Rated M for some stuff later. Uses fan made characters. Critisism is acceptable as long as its constructive critisism


**_Riku_**

"Sora you can be such a dumbass sometimes I swear" I said laughing as he slipped on the floor and falling after seeing the "Wet Floor" sign.

"Shut up" he said laughing with me. "That signs been there for several hours. It should be dry by now, damnit."

I helped him up laughing. Just another regular day. Me and Sora walking through the town coming home from school, eating our favorite snack, sea-salt icecream. Things couldnt be better. We rounded a corner and seen Roxas talking to Namine. He seen us and told Namine bye and kissed her before joining us.

"Your soo pussy whipped Roxas. Its not even funny how pussy whipped you are. Well actually it is but you get my point." I stated as he walked towards us.

"Atleast i have a girl. I can actually get some if i wanted to. Unlike you." He said snidely.

"Maybe I dont need a girl? All they do is drag you down. Lets just go." I said back madly.

We laughed and continued walking. We joked around and fucked with each other until we got to our houses. We said our goodbyes and went home. Instead of going home though. I went to see Rikia. I didnt care if she was a nobody I still loved her. I climbed in through her window as I did every night. No one knew we were dating cuz her parents didnt really like me that much and they would find out if it got out. I walked up to her and kissed her deeply and passionately. After we stopped i looked into her beautiful eyes and stroked her face.

"I missed the feel of your face all day... It makes it all the better to be able to touch it now." I said softly into her ear

"And I missed the feel of your hand on my face. And the feel of your lips on mine." She said putting her hand on mine kissing me again.

I kissed her softly wrapping my arms around her tightly pulling her against my chest. Her arms went around my neck as we kissed for what seemed forever. I slowly unwrapped my arms from around her and my hands slid down to her pants as I started undoing them still kissing her. I felt her start kissing harder, her arms wrapping around my neck tighter. The sudden knock on the door made us jump. She jumped up and I jumped out the window. I decided to drop by Roxas's house after that. I stopped in and he didn't seem surprised.

"Hey Riku" He said when he opened the door for me. "Whats up?" He asked as I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Nothin just decided I would drop by and see whats happening." I got up and grabbed a beer out of the kitchen and sat back on the couch opening it. "So whats going on with you and Namine?"

"I really think shes the one. I love her so much I cant bare to be away from her for more than a day. The pa-"

"Whoa whoa. Calm down there lover boy. I just asked what was going on recently with her not for you to tell me all your feelings, fuck…" I interrupted.

"Sorry I guess I got a little carried away" He laughed

"Its alright bro. Just don't let it happen again." I laughed with him.

We sat drinking beers and joking around for the next few hours before I decided to go back home. I told Roxas goodbye and left. I decided to take the alleys since it was faster. Walking through them I heard I was being followed. I turned around and there was nothing there. I continued walking and I still heard them. I started running and I heard them behind me I looked and seen them. Special Forces? Why are they chasing me? I ran through the alleys until I came to a dead end. I turned around and summoned Soul Eater and Way to the Dawn preparing to fight.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded of them raising my key blades to them.

"I give you one choice, join us now and live…" said someone stepping forward. I couldnt see his face in the darkness. "The Keyblade Wielder Eradication begins now…" And with that he summoned a weird looking keyblade.

"Your hunting down your own kind? What kind of monster are you?" I yelled at him as he walked towards me

"The one that is going to kill you." He said coldly.

I charged at him swinging and he easily dodged it. I turned and slashed at him which he blocked without showing any sign of difficulty. He countered and left a gash covering half of my chest. I swung again hoping it would connect but he once again moved and I missed. He slammed my blade into the ground and kicked me into the wall. I swung with Soul eater but he grabbed it without showing any sign of pain. He slammed the hilt of his keyblade into my face. Blood started pouring from my nose and mouth. I swung in one last attempt knowing it was my last. It connected but not anywhere it would do major damage. He simply looked at the cut on his thigh and threw me into the wall at the end of the alley. He walked off between the men in the alley that had been watching the fight.

"Finish him…" he said disappearing from my blurry vision. I looked up a little as they surrounded me guns pointed at me. I raised a hand at them and they open fired. My hand slowly fail and my eyes closed. I knew it was the last time I would ever close them…


End file.
